Once Upon A Time S04e01 Trapped in the Snow
by Eugene Nt - Evil Regal
Summary: My version of for the 1st episode of the 4 season of Once Upon A Time. Check it out! The story starts after the season 3 finale. "The only thing missing is Marian." DEDICATED TO MY BELOVED FRIEND SEMINA WHO PUTS MAGIC IN MY LIFE


"Hey guys here is my version of Season 4 of Once Upon A Time check it out and tell me what you think about it. I hope you like it, it is my first fan-fiction, give me your feedback and tell me what you loved about it or what do you want to see next. Second part comes soon… Eugene!"

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL THE RIGHTS TO ADAM HOROWITZ&EDWARD KITSIS AND ABC.

MAGIC IS POWER

IDEAL CASTING FOR THE NEW ROLES

Henry Cavill as Steven

Dianna Agron as Snow Queen

**4x1 – Trapped in the snow**

**Scene 1**

Inside Charming Residence – Morning

Mary prepares breakfast while David is sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

MARY Should I put bacon?

DAVID Extra bacon?

MARY Do you want some jam?

DAVID Yeah, need help with that?

MARY It's okay, don't trouble yourself.

DAVID You know it's my pleasure.

MARY (Smiling) Would you let me take care of you as I deem fit, mister charming?

DAVID What's with the 'mister'? Somebody's in a good mood. (Approaches and kisses her)

MARY You think so? But enough with that because we have archery training. Did you forget?

DAVID In the woods?

MARY (Smiles cheekily) Who knows?

DAVID Again with that expression.

MARY What expression?

DAVID The constant smile and the raised eyebrows, I know it well.

MARY I'm sorry for being happy?

DAVID And why would that be, exactly?

MARY I found a prince.

DAVID Hm, go on.

MARY Who loves me and does everything in his power to find me.

DAVID Then keep him.

MARY That's what I had in mind. (Checks the food) How about you?

DAVID I'm far luckier because I have the best.

MARY (Nonchalantly) Is she pretty?

DAVID The prettiest in all the kingdoms.

MARY And? Are you together?

DAVID Not only that. We also have a beautiful daughter.

MARY Sounds like a lucky woman to me.

DAVID I'm the lucky one (He kisses her tenderly on the mouth. As he embraces her he looks at her hand and pulls away). What's that?

MARY What?

DAVID That thing you're wearing on your hand?

MARY Is that why you're acting like that? It's just a ring. Food's ready.

DAVID I don't remember giving you that ring.

MARY You know, friends give presents too.

DAVID Who? Ruby? Blue?

MARY No, it's Whale's. Isn't it gorgeous? White crystal and a deer on the inside.

DAVID (Sarcastically) Brilliant.

MARY David, don't be like that. I think we have already discussed and clarified this.

DAVID I thought so too.

MARY It's so magical that it reminds me of our home. And after all, it's only a ring.

DAVID I think you have plenty rings of mine already.

MARY And thank you. Can we please sit down to eat now? The pancakes will go cold. (She serves him breakfast on a plate).

DAVID (Pushes the plate away) I'm not hungry.

MARY Don't be such a baby. Drop that attitude.

DAVID I don't want you dealing with that guy. You told me what you two had meant nothing and now you're wearing his ring? I don't understand you.

MARY Are you forgetting about the time I used to date Whale?

DAVID We were cursed, and?

MARY Is that all you have to say? I was alone, David. And let's not forget your affair, as well.

DAVID _My_ affair?

MARY Does the name Kathryn ring a bell?

DAVID Sure, blame it on Kathryn now.

MARY I blame myself for crying alone for no reason.

DAVID No reason? I think I destroyed my relationship with Kathryn for you.

MARY Yeah, and you still keep in close touch.

DAVID What's your problem? Do you forget that we're old friends and not to mention how supportive she was of our relationship?

MARY She was, when she realized she couldn't do otherwise.

DAVID So is Kathryn our topic of conversation now? At least _I_ have nothing of hers in my possession.

MARY Her photograph's in your files.

DAVID She was a part of my life for god's sake.

MARY I may have kept quiet for a long time but enough is enough. I don't want you to have anything to do with her. You forget that I went through a living hell because of her.

DAVID While you were in bed with Whale.

MARY I beg your pardon! You have no idea what I went through during that phase.

DAVID It's not your call to instruct me who I may or may not have relationships with.

MARY Are you telling me you're going to start talking like you're best friends?

DAVID Anything could happen after all since you've lost your gift of being able to see the good in people.

MARY _I_ lost my gift?

DAVID I simply cannot understand why you refuse to show even an ounce of generosity.

MARY David, I think I want to be left alone.

DAVID We both agree on that.

(David grabs his jacket and makes towards the front door).

MARY Hey, where are you going?

DAVID Somewhere where I don't have to think of that ring.

MARY Do you want me to take it off then?

DAVID You know what? I don't give a damn.

(He slams the door shut).

**Scene 2**

STORYBROOKE STREET – MORNING

David is walking towards Granny's café. Close up of his gaze which changes when he considers the small mountain overlooking Storybrooke. General shot of the mountain which has snow on the top.

DAVID Strange.

(He spots small snowflakes in his palm. Looking up to the sky, he sees that it's beginning to snow. Around him the people of Storybrooke are wearing warm clothes with thick caps and scarves. From the opposite side of the road Emma hurriedly draws near with Henry clutching her hand.

ΕΜΜΑ What's going on? Not even Boston gets that cold.

DAVID I don't know, we haven't seen that kind of weather since the time when we were back home. Rumpelstiltskin must know something.

**Scene 3**

Rumple is searching for something and Belle is looking at him the moment David walks in with Emma and Henry in tow.

Gold I have no idea.

Emma Come again?

Rumple Didn't you come to ask me about the weather?

DAVID What are you looking for over there?

Belle That's what I've been asking him but he refuses to tell me.

DAVID Being secretive again? Didn't we say _no more secrets_?

Gold My dear, we also said the same thing about being suspicious. (Brings out the sphere he uses to find people). Finally.

Emma That's what you've been looking for? Who did you lose this time?

Regina enters the restaurant together with Mary.

Regina We lose.

Mary Lose what? What are you talking about?

Regina Our peace and quiet (To Rumpel) is that what I think it is?

Rumple I hope not.

DAVID I'm starting to get a little angry here. Will you tell us?

Mary It's been twice that we've agreed on something today.

Regina Am I detecting some problems in the happy couple?

Emma glances at David and Mary.

Gold What do you say we file that away for later and focus on our pressing issue instead?

Emma Which is…?

Rumple takes a snowflake and drops it on the sphere. On the sphere appears the visage of the Snow Queen.

Emma Who's that?

Henry She's the Snow Queen.

DAVID How do you know?

Regina The book.

Henry It didn't say a lot about her. Who is she?

DAVID We all know very well who she is. The point is what does she want.

Emma I, for one, don't have a clue.

Regina You don't want to.

Emma (To Mary) Why are you not saying anything?

Gold Because she probably knows the reason she's here. And judging from the weather she wreaked, it can't be good.

(Emma looks at Mary who in turn eyes the sphere, seemingly deep in thought).

**Scene 4**

OUTSIDE SNOW QUEEN'S CASTLE - MORNING

The prince is standing outside the snowy castle and is looking for something. The mountain trolls spot him and charge against him. A battle ensues, resulting in the prince falling from the cliff.

**Scene**** 5**

COUNTRYSIDE OF ENCHANTED FOREST - A LITTLE BIT LATER

The Evil Queen's carriage moves between the trees.

(The driver comes to a halt)

Regina: Why are you slowing down, you fool?

Driver: I thought I saw something in the river.

Regina: It better not be fish because you'll be taking their place.

(Regina exits the carriage and walks towards the river, two soldiers following by her side. She sees the prince covered in blood.)

Regina: What a nice catch.

(Close up of her face)

Regina looks at the prince and smiles.

**Scene 6**

STORYBROOKE STREET - MORNING

Emma and Regina are walking side by side holding two cups of coffee.

Emma Why did you ask David to let Henry go with them?

Regina Emma, we need to talk.

Emma Finally. What's the deal with this 'Snow Queen'?

Regina: There's a lot you don't know.

Emma So, there's a lot I need to learn.

Regina In any case, not from me.

Emma Then why the hell did you bring me here?

Regina The only thing I care about is Henry's safety.

Emma What does this have to do with his safety?

Regina _Everything_ has to do with this when it comes to Snow Queen or her friends.

Emma And can you please explain how does Mary Margaret come into the picture?

Regina That's something she can better explain herself. All I want is for you not to take your eyes off Henry.

Emma So you're telling me our son is in danger and you're announcing it so calmly? Elaborate!

Regina All I can say is that she knows how to play games with her enemies extremely well.

Emma I need to speak with Mary Margaret.

(Emma tries to leave and Regina grabs her arm to stop her. Emma turns and looks at her.)

Regina Be careful!

(The two women hold each other's gaze for a few seconds.)

**Scene 7**

CHARMINS RESIDENCE – Noon

Mary Margaret washes a couple of dishes in the kitchen while David comes down the stairs leading to the bedroom. Mary Margaret hears the footsteps and breaks a dish.

DAVID: (Walks up to her) everything alright?

MARY: Never been better... Is the kid asleep yet?

DAVID: Like a log. What's up with you? You're not fooling me.

MARY: I don't understand why are you mad?

DAVID: Snow, it's not a big deal. It was just dust.

MARY: It wasn't 'just' dust, it had tremendous magical power.

DAVID: And you think she's going to hunt you down for a theft that happened years ago?

MARY: It's not that simple, the whole thing took a completely different direction from what you believe.

DAVID: Then tell me, I can help you.

MARY: Emma is the savior, not you.

Emma enters the house.

ΕΜΜΑ: I heard my name. What's wrong?

DAVID: Ask your mother.

David picks up his jacket in exasperation and accidentally knocks down a photo frame of him and Mary.

MARY: I'll get it.

DAVID: It's not that big of a deal.

David leaves and Emma looks at her mother, confusion written on her features.

**Scene 8**

Inside Charming Residence – At the same time

(Doorbell rings, Regina answers the door)

Robin: Good evening… you weren't answering my calls and I thought I'd come over and visit you.

Regina: I was a bit busy.

ROBIN: Hm, can I come in?

Regina: Truth is I'm still busy.

ROBIN: Regina, what's going on?

Regina: Excuse me?

ROBIN: You seem different; you're not answering my calls, you're ignoring my messages… if your feelings towards me have changed…

Regina: Stop talking, this has nothing to do with you.

ROBIN: Then?

Regina: I'm working in collaboration with Rumpel.

ROBIN: The Dark One? (Snorts)

Regina: _Former_ Dark One…

ROBIN: I thought you didn't want to revert to your old habits.

Regina: And I won't, did you forget I have changed?

ROBIN: Only in theory. You still choose to keep secrets from me (makes to leave)

Regina: So, is that it? You're leaving just because I neglected you a little?

ROBIN: I'm just giving you some time to figure out what you truly need and then we can talk.

Regina: You know what? Don't bother!

She shuts the door in his face, Robin storms off.

(Behind the mayor's gardens a male figure disappears.)

**Scene 9**

INSIDE EVIL QUEEN'S CARRIAGE – A LITTLE LATER

Charming struggles in vain to cut himself free.

REGINA: (Chuckles maliciously) my dear, don't even try; it's useless.

DAVID: Go drown yourself.

REGINA: _You'd_ be the one drowning if it weren't for my intervention… you owe me, my dear.

DAVID: I don't owe _you_ anything.

REGINA: Wait, how did you end up in my path?

DAVID: That's none of your concern.

REGINA: Anything involving you, involves me.

(Intense stare)

REGINA: But you're her beloved one.

DAVID: You won't get a word out of me.

REGINA: Suit yourself; that's also what your sweetheart said when I arrested her.

DAVID: What do you mean, you 'arrested' Snow? Or is this another one of your tricks?

REGINA: Does this remind you of anything?

(She pulls a black medallion out of her pocket and dangles it in front of his face)

DAVID: Where did you find this? Give it to me!

REGINA: As you wish.

(Regina drapes the medallion around his neck, his eyes suddenly go black)

Driver: (To Regina) Are we heading to King George?

REGINA: (To Charming) Truly I wonder, which woman does this medallion belong to?

DAVID: To my greatest enemy.

(Regina smiles softly.)

REGINA: (To driver) Change of plans.

**Scene 10**

Inside Charming Residence – Noon

(Mary Margaret observes the photograph pensively, doorbell rings, runs to the door to answer it)

BELLE: Are you alone?

MARY: Emma has gone on a walk with Henry. Come in, I've been expecting you.

BELLE: Do they know?

MARY: No.

BELLE: I was thinking that maybe Rumpel could come hel…

MARY: Don't even think about it, this will be our secret. Do you promise me?

(Belle nods affirmatively)

**Scene 11**

DOCKS - EVENING

(David stares out to sea, lost in contemplation.)

Stranger: (Emma's voice) Dad!

DAVID: What? (As he turns his head the stranger knocks him out with a blow to the head. David falls unconscious.)

(The stranger hides the cassette player back in his coat and drags away David's body.)

**Scene 12**

GRANNYS DINNER LATE EVENING

(Emma, Regina, Hook and Henry are sitting at a table eating hamburgers.)

HOOK: Do you like it kid?

ΕΜΜΑ: Want seconds?

REGINA: Enough hamburgers! I don't want him eating this junk.

HENRY: No, no, I didn't want any more anyway.

REGINA: Excuse me for a second… (Gets up and walks towards the bathroom)

HENRY: I wouldn't say no to seconds.

(Hooks gives the boy's head a friendly pat and gestures at Granny)

MARY: (Nervously) Is David here?

EMMA: What's wrong?

HOOK: (To Henry) What do you say we go eat outside? (They grab their orders and disappear)

Mary: (Waits until the door closes) He's gone; he's not answering his phone, I've looked everywhere.

REGINA: Let me guess, troubles in fairyland?

MARY: Have you seen David?

REGINA: I thought he was _your_ husband?

ΕΜΜΑ: Don't worry, he's got to be around here somewhere.

MARY: We have to look for him Emma. You'll help us too, Regina.

REGINA: _I_ have to help my son with the pirate that abducted him.

(Hook and Henry arrive back inside)

REGINA: Where were you?

HENRY: We went for a stroll.

MARY: That's not the issue right now! We have to split up and search for David.

REGINA: (To Hook) _You_, sir, are lucky (To Henry) Wipe the mayonnaise off your cheek.

(Ruby comes in)

Ruby: Hey, what's up?

Mary: Ruby, have you seen David?

RUBY: No, but I smelled him.

REGINA: I had totally forgotten about this amazing ability.

EMMA: Where?

RUBY: I was passing by the docks.

HOOK: Oh and I haven't seen Jolly Roger in a while (sarcastically)

(They all exit the shop)

**Scene 13**

Mr Gold pawn shop – At the same time

(Belle scrutinizes the small knife in her hands, Gold closes the distance to her but she doesn't notice him at first)

GOLD: What an odd sight.

BELLE: What?

GOLD: From cups and books, to sharp knives.

BELLE: (Laughs) It's nothing special, really.

GOLD: Quite the opposite. I think it's something very important to you.

BELLE: It was just my father's… a family heirloom

GOLD: Want to talk about it?

BELLE: No, it's nothing… why don't we go for a walk?

GOLD: Why not?

(Belle places the knife on the counter and they both step away)

GOLD: Could you bring me my wallet from inside?

BELLE: Of course.

(Belle goes inside, Rumpel takes the knife quickly and shoves it in his pocket, Belle reemerges and hands him his wallet)

GOLD: Shall we?

(They move to the exit arm in arm)

Scene 15

STORYBROOKE DOCKS – A LITTLE BIT LATER

(Emma, Regina, Hook, Ruby and Mary Margaret arrive at the docks)

ΕΜΜΑ: There's nobody here.

RUBY: I think I lost his scent.

HOOK: The Jolly Roger has frosted over (without a care in the world)

ΕΜΜΑ: Could you concentrate on the matter at hand?

HOOK: Sorry love, but I'm a pirate and this is my ship.

EMMA: That's the problem.

MARY: It's all my fault, we had a huge fight and he left in a hurry, why do I have to be so stubborn?

ΕΜΜΑ: Why, Mary Margaret?

MARY: (Stays silent)

Regina: How about a detection spell? (Regina connects her hands and creates a weird light) This is very peculiar.

ΕΜΜΑ: What?

Regina: The spell indicates that he is located at 3 different places at the same time.

ΕΜΜΑ: A trap.

Regina: It's most definitely a trap…

Mary: We'll head to separate directions; me and Ruby and Emma with Killian. How about you Regina?

REGINA: I operate best on my own.

ROBIN: I don't think so. I'm coming with you (runs to them)

REGINA: (Briefly stares at him) Just stay out of my way.

ROBIN: I've learned that all too well by now (doesn't take his eyes off hers)

Scene 16

ROAD AT THE ENCHANTED FOREST

REGINA: So obedient (caresses his cheek) honestly, now, tell me where is Snow White hiding?

DAVID: On a riverbank at the western edge of the forest, in the dwarves' hut (drones mechanically)

REGINA: Dwarves? I wasn't expecting to hear anything better from her… You know what you have to do? (Circles around him)

DAVID: I know… I have to kill her (Passively)

REGINA: Precisely. But, you understand, I can't let you go so easily. I have to be certain I'm going to need your heart. (her hand closes in on his heart, David falls to his knees. Suddenly dozens of arrows rain upon the soldiers and one even pierces her hand)

REGINA: AAAAA (Unhands David, blinded by pain)

ROBIN: (Runs to him) get up, we have to go! We don't have much time. She's going to attack us any minute now.

DAVID: What's going on?

ROBIN: Take him (His friends haul him over their shoulder and start running away)

(Fires chase them and manage to hit three of his team, another fire misses Robin by mere inches and a voice yells)

REGINA: I WILL CATCH YOU, THIEF, AND WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!

Scene 17

Storybrooke Hill – Right after

REGINA: Even though the spell led here, I still can't see anything.

ROBIN: Perhaps you ought to stop trusting in magic.

REGINA: And trust what?

ROBIN: Me… (They exchange heated looks) If David is around here somewhere, it certainly wouldn't be in plain sight. They must have hidden him somewhere.

REGINA: Any ideas? Everything is covered in snow—I can't see a thing!

(They begin to traverse in the snow)

ROBIN: What about those huts over there?

REGINA: Yes, Storybrooke's warehouses?

ROBIN: Could he be in there?

REGINA: They belong to Rumplestiltskin. They are protected by spells, impregnable.

ROBIN: That doesn't mean we don't have to look

(Suddenly a crystal hits Robin's leg, a masked person with blonde hair and blue hands is standing behind them)

ROBIN: AAAA (He's preparing to shoot him with his bow, the masked person swings his hand and a snowstorm envelops Robin, he's ready to attack Regina, who vanishes)

REGINA: (Materializes behind the masked person) ENOUGH (a flame engulfs and melts him)

ROBIN: (Stands up limping) What was that?

REGINA: I have no idea but unfortunately for him, I have fire powers.

ROBIN: You saved me.

REGINA: I suppose I owed you. (Offers him her hand)

ROBIN: (He catches her hand, brings her closer to him, screams echo in the snow)

REGINA: (Their eyes dart at the hut's direction) Let's go rescue David.

Scene 18 – Storybrooke lines – At the same time

ΕΜΜΑ: (Gun in hand, searching behind the bushes)

HOOK: You know, Swan, he's not a squirrel to be hiding behind bushes.

ΕΜΜΑ: I want to make sure; I don't see you looking.

HOOK: I think we've combed this area, he could be miles away, what if this witch owns a car?

EMMA: Then I'll hunt her down.

HOOK: I'm coming with you.

EMMA: A man with a hook can't do much (heads towards the car to open the door)

HOOK: (Blocks her way) Believe me, he can do a lot.

ΕΜΜΑ: Is that alcohol I smell on you?

HOOK: A little is always welcome (Offers her the bottle)

ΕΜΜΑ: This is my father's disappearance we're talking about. How can you joke in a time such as this?

HOOK: I'm not joking; I was just thinking it might help you relax a bit.

ΕΜΜΑ: I don't want to relax, HOW CAN I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I JUST WANT TO FIND HIM (She pushes him, he pushes back and they both fall on the grass in a tangle of limbs)

HOOK: Oh (smiling at her) it seems you can't resist being on top of me.

ΕΜΜΑ: You don't get it (lays beside him)

HOOK: I get it… I may have lost my brother but I won't let you lose anyone you love, you just need to think positive, we'll find him together, as a team.

ΕΜΜΑ: (Eyes him for a second) Give me the rum, I need it after all.

(They stand up simultaneously and continue the search)

HOOK: Just so you know, your comment about my hook hurt me.

ΕΜΜΑ: (Disapproving gaze) We have work to do.

Scene 19 - STORYBROOKE SHEDS – AT THE SAME TIME

(Robin and Regina are hiding behind a row of barrels)

ROBIN: It's getting dark out and I can't see anything (Turns the flashlight on)

REGINA: There's no magic in this place, I can feel it.

ROBIN: What do you mean?

REGINA: Rumple's protective ward has been compromised

(They carefully head to the door)

REGINA: (Tries to use magic)

ROBIN: Leave it to me (kicks the door forcefully, breaking it in the process) FREEZE (aims with his bow)

REGINA: THERE'S NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN

ROBIN: There's no one here.

REGINA: Except one.

(David sits tied on the floor, Robin cuts the ropes)

REGINA: (Shakes him) David, can you hear me?

DAVID: Re… Regina? Robin?

ROBIN: We'll save you, buddy.

MASKED PERSON: I don't think so (waves his arm and throws Robin to the side, Regina hurls a flame at him, with a flick of his hand it turns to ice, Robin shoots him with an arrow to the face and he starts to scream)

REGINA: (Walks up to him) Want to see some real fire? (She touches his face and his entire body turns red as he burns to ashes)

ROBIN: We have to go, quickly!

REGINA: There's nobody else in here.

ROBIN: This doesn't mean it's not already…

Scene 20 – GRANNY'S DINNER – MIDNIGHT

(Everyone waiting anxiously at the restaurant)

Granny: Are you sure he's okay?

ΕΜΜΑ: Yes, Regina texted me that they found him.

Snow: What's taking them so long?

RUBY: Don't worry Snow, it's alright now.

(The door opens, they come in)

Mary: (Runs to hug David) I was so scared.

DAVID: You didn't need to, I'm fine.

ΕΜΜΑ: (Hugs them both, somewhat held back) It's so good to see you again. Tell us, what do you remember?

DAVID: (Attempts to remember) Nothing at all.

Grumpy: How is that possible?

GOLD: (Enters the restaurant) An oblivion spell. Oblivion spells are not easily lifted.

REGINA: I saw 2 trolls.

ROBIN: We killed them.

EMMA: Trolls? Then you were right. The Snow Queen is in Storybrooke.

Hook: The Snow Queen died many years ago.

EMMA: What?

GOLD: I think our pirate friend is right, she died because of her own self, but then again her minions didn't?

Mary: But you saw her reflection in the bullet.

GOLD: One of her friends' tricks to scare us.

EMMA: Which means?

REGINA: It means we don't have to be scared of her remaining trolls. They may be in our town but they're weak.

BELLE: And what could they want from us?

GOLD: Not from us; from the savior's mother… revenge for their queen's death perhaps.

BELLE: Mary Margaret?

Mary: I don't want to talk about this now. I just want to spend time with my husband.

(Silence follows)

Granny: I say we celebrate that David is safe, there's no enemy in sight and we have the Dark One and the Evil Queen by our side. We'll crush those trolls! Drinks on me!

(Crowd cheering)

DAVID: (Drags her aside) Snow, I want to talk to you.

(They retreat to the restaurant's small secluded room away from the voices)

Scene 21 – ENCHANTED FOREST DWARVES HOUSE

Grumpy: Where were you, prince? We thought you ran away or something.

DAVID: I was looking for her.

Grumpy: Your suspicions were baseless; she's been back for hours now.

DAVID: (He spots her in the house's yard)

Snow: Where were you, Charming? I was so worried. (She hugs him) You look kind of worse for wear.

DAVID: I'm fine, I was looking for you. (Disengages himself)

Snow: My visit ended earlier (Gulps) Where were you all this time?

DAVID: Regina caught me!

Snow: What? That can't be true! How did you get away?

DAVID: Robin Hood and his friends.

Snow: I've heard of him. I think I saw a poster of him. Anyway, I'm glad he saved you.

DAVID: Yes, but you… nobody will save _you_ (Immediately he grabs her by the neck, he tries to strangle her, Snow can't scream, they struggle and with a lot of effort from her part she kicks him in the stomach. He tries again to kill her but before he can touch her she kisses him on the mouth, David falls on the grass)

DAVID: What happened?

Snow: You were cursed, that's what happened. It's Regina's fault, she wants me dead. She's EVIL.

DAVID: So you do have your medallion!

Snow: She tricked you. The one you're wearing now is an enchanted copy (she takes it off him and throws it away)

DAVID: But you broke the curse.

Snow: With a simple kiss.

DAVID: I'll never leave you.

Snow: And if you do I'll find you, I'll always find you.

(He hugs her tightly and kisses her passionately)

Grumpy: (Whistling apathetically) I thought we were done with this sweet nonsense for today.

SCENE 20 GRANNY'S GUESTHOUSE

Mary: Don't you pressure me too to talk to you about what happened once, it was… (explains)

DAVID: It doesn't matter to me, I know you did nothing wrong and I trust you (touches her face affectionately)

Mary: That's all I wanted to hear. That you simply believe me and you don't care about any-…

(David pushes her against the wall and disarms her)

Mary: What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?

DAVID: What makes you say that? (Tries to choke her with his elbow, but all of a sudden the door opens and Regina and Emma appear)

REGINA: ENOUGH (with a flick of her hand David is glued to the wall)

ΕΜΜΑ: Mary Margaret! (hugs her)

Mary: Regina, DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE!

REGINA: Are you daft? I'm SAVING HIM (With a few motions of hers David is lifted from the ground and then crumbles back down, Mary Margaret rushes to his side)

REGINA: I didn't kill him, he was cursed.

Mary: But it can't be… how did you know?

REGINA: The magic that binded him was too familiar, remember?

Mary: You're right, this has happened before…

ΕΜΜΑ: He tried to isolate you right away, but why would he do that? Who the hell cursed him?

REGINA: Don't look at me!

RUMPEL: They probably want our friend dead and you know what this means.

Mary: (Shots him a questioning look)

RUMPEL: This is war and they will come back for you.

REGINA: And we will be there to burn them to ashes.

(Camera pans over everyone)

SCENE 21 OUTSIDE CHARMINGS RESIDENCE – LATE MIDNIGHT

ΕΜΜΑ: Thank you for everything (sees Regina out)

REGINA: You don't have to thank me for anything.

ΕΜΜΑ: I do! Without you these freaks would have most likely killed him, your help was invaluable.

REGINA: Next time they won't dare to mess with him.

ΕΜΜΑ: I'm sure they won't, goodnight Regina.

REGINA: (Smiles at her and just as she was ready to climb down the stairs, a voice interrupts from behind her)

ROBIN: And just as I thought you'd leave without me?

REGINA: I thought you were giving me time to think… but I never figured out _what_ exactly.

ROBIN: You had business with Rumpel.

REGINA: Please tell me you're jealous of Rumpel? (Snorts) My mother and my sister might have been crazy with him but my tastes…

(Before she can finish her sentence Robin cups her face and kisses her firmly)

ROBIN: What do you say I walk you home tonight? The road can get dangerous for a lone woman.

REGINA: You know, my house is so big and scary, there has to be space available for one more person (Wiggles her eyebrows mirthfully)

ROBIN: Hm, I'd still come over either way (Winks at her)

(As they go down the stairs holding hands, they burst out laughing)

Scene 22 – Storybrooke Street

(Henry and Ruby are cuddling on a bench with a box of biscuits))

HENRY: Why are _you_ with me?

RUBY: Because your mothers had to help your grandfather.

HENRY: It's going to be okay, right?

RUBY: We have nothing to fear… Want me to drop you off at home?

HENRY: I'm not a baby, I know the way.

RUBY: Of course you do…

HENRY: My mothers are so overprotective.

RUBY: Out of too much love maybe…

(Suddenly an engine is revved and an expensive car is parked across them, a tall brunette man emerges and looks over at them)

RUBY: Are you looking for something?

Stranger: Yes, a hotel.

RUBY: Come in then, my gran…

Stranger: This is it, right? Storybrooke?

RUBY: Yes… are you new around here? We're not used to many visitors.

Stranger: I like to break the tradition.

RUBY: Do you want reservation only for tonight?

Stranger: That depends.

RUBY: I need a name.

Stranger: My name is Steven… oh and one last question, I'm looking for somebody.

HENRY: Can we help you?

STEVEN: Her name is Emma. Emma Swan.

Scene 23 – Hill under the town

(Panoramic view of the snowy hill)

(Footsteps echo on the dirt road and three masked men step aside in order to make way for a figure dressed in white clothes)

Masked Person: We did everything we could… he got away.

(Runs behind the figure)

STRANGER: And?

Masked Person: We couldn't catch him again.

STRANGER: That won't be necessary. My point has already been made.

Masked Person: It is autumn, perhaps we ought to start in summer

STRANGER: I told you if you woke me up during the summer, I'd make you suffer.

Masked Person: We've got to hurry. Winter will be over in 5 months, we can't change the rules of nature.

STRANGER: Of course we can. There's nothing that the cold, harsh winter can't beat.

Masked Person: Then?

STRANGER: Then you won't have to fail again (with a motion of her hand the masked person turns to water)

STRANGER: I am the Snow Queen; winter will shroud this world forever and snuff out every warm feeling. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.

(Grins smugly at the camera)


End file.
